Power Distribution Units (PDUs) are power supply devices that operably connect any number of electronic devices to an electrical outlet to supply electricity for the electronic devices. A surge protector is a type of power distribution unit that typically has power conditioning circuitry for voltage limiting that limits the amplitude of the supplied electricity to the electronic device from the wall outlet if an irregularity in the electricity supplied by the wall outlet, such as a power surge, is experienced. As irregularities in the supplied electricity can damage the connected electronic device(s), the power conditioning circuitry prevents the irregular electricity from reaching the electronic device(s) and causing damage.
Power distribution units often include multiple AC power sockets, each connectable to an AC power plug of an electronic device to operably link the electronic device to an electrical outlet. The plurality power sockets allow multiple electronic devices to be connected to a wall outlet via an integrated surge protector, such that the electronic devices are all protected from irregularities in the supplied electricity. The plurality of power sockets also provides the additional benefit of allowing multiple electronic devices to be connected to a single power outlet, which often include only one or two power sockets. While the multiple power sockets advantageously allow multiple electronic devices to be connected to a single surge protector, the size of the surge protector is substantially increased to provide sufficient space for the power sockets. In particular, certain surge protectors are sized to receive the large transformers integrated into power plugs of certain electronic devices without blocking adjacent power sockets. The relatively large size of surge protectors having multiple power sockets often causes the surge protector to be placed on the ground adjacent the electrical outlet to conceal the large protector for aesthetic or practical reasons. In addition, the power plugs and the corresponding power cords of the electronic devices connected to the surge protectors can have unpleasing aesthetic appearance also causing the surge protector to be placed on the ground or behind a furniture item to conceal the unpleasant aesthetic appearance.
Certain surge protectors includes serial connectors, telephone connectors and/or USB connectors for connecting electronic devices that are linked to power supplies through connectors other than power plugs. These electronic connectors are often dual purpose connectors capable of transmitting information as well as electricity to the device. Electronic devices having these alternative connectors, such as USB devices, are often frequently disconnected from the corresponding connector and reconnected or connected to different connectors in the ordinary use of the electronic device. However, as surge protectors are typically placed on the ground and/or concealed behind a furniture item due to the size and the aesthetic appearance of the connected power plugs and cords, reaching the surge protector to disconnect or reconnect the connector to the surge protector can be tedious and difficult.